pokemonsolsticefandomcom-20200213-history
Solstice Wiki Rules
Hello, Fellow Wiki User! The Solstice Wiki is designed to be a fun and safe place, with the purpose to help grow the knowledge of the forums, and help make the community knowledge stronger and move cohesive. However, in order for this to take place, we must have a set of rules and regulations on this wiki. This helps us maintain a safe and bully-free atmosphere on this wiki. Without this, our wiki could not function! Unfortunately, before this wiki was re-modeled and revamped by Xenia and Aradia, we faced many cases of vandalism and obstruction of information. Luckily, we now have full access over the wiki, and wish that it goes as planned. To avoid vandalism, and drama, as well as bullying, we have set up a very cohesive, yet easy to follow set of rules. Most of these rules mirror those of the forums. The Rules Do not vandalize : Vandalism is the act of editing someones Wiki page in a malicious manner. Vandalism mainly consists of, but is not limited to: Adding innapropriate images to a page, flaming a member via page, editing a members page with false information, writing cruel and/or obstructive comments about a member via their page, inflating a page with negative personal bias, and any other thing that could be found offensive to a member. Depending on the severity, this could result in a permanent IP ban from the Wiki. As you may notice, some pages are Protected, meaning that members or anonymous users cannot edit them. These usually include staff member pages, or documentational pages, along with main pages, such as this page and the Solstice Forum page. If you would like your page protected, PM one of the Admins on the forums and we will gladly do so! Do not evade bans : If and when the instance occurs where your account has to be banned from the Wiki, do not evade this ban by means of proxy/WIP. If you evade a ban to vandalise a page, your account on the Wiki will be permanently deleted and you will suffer consequences on the forums via IP Trace. Protected Pages : Pages on the Solstice Wiki are protected for a reason, or per request of the specific user. There are some general guidelines/rules to follow about protected pages *Do not question the reason a page was protected *Do not ask for access to edit a protected page *Do not try to bypass the protected page function by means of hacking and/or software editing : Failure to abide by these protections may result in a ban off of the Wiki depending on severity, and may result in actions being taken on the forums Do not ask to be Wiki Staff : Please do not ask to be staff on the Solstice Wiki. If the Wiki does become immensly active, the current Wiki admins will go through based off of edits and contributions, and pick a handful of contributing members to be staff. Asking for Wiki staff will not increase your chances of getting it, but will rather do the opposite, and will decrease your chances. Conclusion In all, follow these simple rules to make your time on this Wiki a long lasting and fun time, filled with life-long memories and a definite build in community trust. Category:Community Category:Wiki Stuff